


Royals of The Dream SMP

by soapymess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapymess/pseuds/soapymess
Summary: After King Eret adopts 3 children, he begins to raise them all by himself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Royals of The Dream SMP

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Ranboos the eldest, Nikis the middle child and Fundys the youngest.  
> Ranboo and Niki are biologically siblings and adopted after Fundy.  
> Also Fundys half fox in this.

Children sitting beside a tree.  
\--  
Fundy skipped along, collecting flowers for his parent, humming happily, grinning as he found many different flowers. "A blue one, an orange one, a pink one-" The eight year old got cut off by noticing a treehouse and quiet whispers.

"They'll be back, Niki, I promise!" 

Fundy looks up at the treehouse, stuffing the flowers gently into his back pocket before climbing up the ladder, slowly opening the hatch. There was a girl who seemed to be about 10 and a boy who looked nearly 12. Siblings maybe? Fundy couldn't tell. The boy had a birth mark on the side of his face that was black, his hair a bright blonde with red and green eyes. The girl had bright blonde hair, almost a silver white with bright blue eyes and freckles on her nose, her hair in long pigtails as she wore a sweater that seemed a few sizes too big. He assumed it belonged to the boy.

"Hello! Are you alright?" Fundy asked, his fox tail moving happily as he sat down. 

Ranboo seemed confused but nodded. The treehouse was in the middle of the woods and they had ran off to it after their parents hadn't come home in almost a week. 

"You seem scared. Did something happen?" Fundy asked, tilting his head softly.

"Our parents didn't come home for a while a-and then there was banging on the door! It was very loud." Niki exclaimed, sniffling softly. "And then we ran here because we got scared. I think it was the police." Niki says.

"I could bring you to Eret!" Fundy exclaims. He still hadn't gotten used to calling Eret dad. Fundy was used to calling Wilbur that. He didn't know how he felt about calling someone else that.

"Whos that?" Ranboo asked, standing up.

"Erets like my new dad." He explains, standing up. "And guess what? They're a king! Literally!" Fundy grins. "Here, i'll bring you to our castle." He says, leaving the treehouse and watching Niki and Ranboo follow.

He hummed softly, skipping towards Erets castle, unaware that the siblings were soon going to meet their new father.


End file.
